Star Trek: Helena
Star Trek: Helena is a fan fiction series that takes place in the late 2370s to early 2380s, following the adventures of Captain Jason Tyson and the crew of the , a Intrepid class starship, as the Federation struggles against an alien race from a distance part of the Universe known as the Ori. Characters Main Characters Captain Jason Tyson Commanding Officer (Portrayed by Zac Efron ) - was posted on aboard a small Federation preliminary survey vessel USS Hudson (NCC-72075/01), which was nearly destroyed in an attack by the Jem'Hadar, during Operation return to retake Deep Space 9 from the Dominion Jason Tyson became the first XO of the starship USS Helen''a (NCC-6890) that also partook in the first and second battle of Chin'toka and was destroyed by the Breen energy Dampeners. He returned to command the Dauntless at the rank of captain once again in 2376 to command of the USS ''Helena a starship that is in its Expermential stage. There he met his future wife Lt jg. Julia Watson chief Engineer of the ship his first mission is to take the Helena on her Shakedown cruise from Earth to Deep Space Nine, While onroute to DS9 Tyson and his crew came under attack by a Cardassian Warship that didn't reconizge the Dominion Peace Treaty and it took the Skills of Ambassador Garak to prevent a Major disaster. Commander Susan Core Executive Officer (Portrayed by Charlize Theron ) - In 2370 Lieutenant Core was posted aboard the USS Lexington that was on patrol along the Romulan Neutral Zone during the time of relations between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire were strained by unwanted situations where a Romulan Warbird kept bothering the Outpost, during one patrol the Lexington came into contact with a squadron of Romulan Warbirds attempting to invade the Federation. If it wasn't for the USS Lexington to prevent that it would of been a major disaster on the Federation's part in 2372 the Klingon Empire disbanded from the peace treaty due to the Federation Council refusing to assit the Klingons in the invasion of Cardassia that was halted by Captain Sisko warning Gowron that the Founders want the Federation and Klingons to fight each other the less chance of them standing up to the Dominion. After the Lexington was ambushed by a Cardassian and Dominion squadron the Lexington was destroyed 22 crewmembers made it off the ship and made their way to DS9, now with the war going on the was pressed into service to assist the Federation in their fight against the Dominion, with Commander Core as XO and Captain Jason Tyson as her Commanding officer. Lieutenant Jamie Mitchell Chief of Security/Tactical Officer Portrayed by (Miley Cyrus)- She's the sister of Commander Sarah Mitchell XO of the USS Voyager that is the Tactical Officer for the , she's been on the ship for a year or two and she's at the rank of Lieutenant. Lieutenant Commander Julia Watson Chief Engineer Portrayed by (Taylor Swift)- Ensign Elizabeth Leigh Conn Officer Portrayed by (Alyssa Milano)- Lieutenant Junior Grade Howard Mason Chief of Operations Portrayed by (Chris Evans)- Lieutenant Tina Hanson Acting Chief of Operations Portrayed by (Ashley Judd) Lieutenant Commander Jones Jensen Ship's Counselor Portrayed by (Jensen Ackles) Lieutenant Jane Kal Ship's Chief Science Officer Portrayed by: (Natalie Portman) Lieutenant Commander Doctor Samantha Tanner Chief Medical Officer Portrayed by (Liv Tyler)- Support Characters Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway Commodore Sasha Tyson Vice Admiral Peter Erikson Episodes Season One - 2376 Main article: Star Trek: Helena (season 1). After the end of the Dominion Wars Peace has been restored to the Federation and her allies, as clean up is beginning and ships are adventuring back into the Alpha and Beta Quadrants the USS Helena is being finished her refits. And her new Captain isn't sure about commanding such a powerful vessel as the Helena but when Captain Tyson is ordered to head out to the Cardassian Sector to oversee the reconstruction of their fleet to make sure they're following the treaty guidelines. Season Two - 2377 Main article: Star Trek: Helena (season 2). Season 3- 2378 Main Article: Star Trek: Helena (Season 3) Season 4-2379 Main Article: Star Trek: Helena (Season 4) Season 5-2380 Main Article: Star Trek: Helena (season 5) Season 6-2381 Main Article: Star Trek: Helena (Season 6) Season 7-2382 Main Article: Star Trek: Helena (Season 7) Category:Stories